


Back from the Surface

by SweetSherbert



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Beating Hades for the first time, Gen, I guess Zag and Than but there's no real romance just a little sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28706331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSherbert/pseuds/SweetSherbert
Summary: What I imagined went down after Zag's first successful escape attempt...
Kudos: 18





	Back from the Surface

I was pulled out of one of my usual naps in the corridor by the sound of rushing water - the sound of someone emerging from the Pool of Styx after they’d met a painful demise. It was louder than normal, but given how long it had been I guessed it would be Zagreus, as he hadn’t come back in awhile now.

I turned my eyes down to my clipboard and trailed down to the bottom and most recent deaths, looking for his name, but-

His name was listed as someone’s cause of death. A name that I couldn’t read… The last time Master Hades left, it was the opposite… That must mean..!

I swung my head around to see for myself, right as Master Hades took a heavy step out of the blood red liquid. He was furious, I could tell, but with an uncharacteristic fatigue that subdued it. As he lumbered toward me, a knot formed in my throat -

“U-um! I can send everyone to sleep if you’d like! Then they wouldn’t be able to see-”

He didn’t even acknowledge me, just headed toward his chambers and promptly slammed the door shut. A stunned silence fell over the whole hall as each person stared at the locked door.

Most turned their eyes away after a moment… Except for Thanatos. He stood there frozen, eyes wide and brow furrowed. I felt bad seeing him so upset..

“Well it looks like he finally got out then! With how much he’s died I didn’t think he’d be anywhere strong enough to beat Master himself! Isn’t that incredible?” I said as I walked up to Thanatos, offering a smile and reaching to put a hand on his shoulder, only to have it be smacked away. He opened his mouth as if to say something, only to close it again and avert his eyes. 

“I- I didn’t think he would actually… I mean I knew it was coming sometime but he’d been trying so long that I…”

…..

“Hey um… I’ll miss him too, yeah?” 

“Don’t patronize me..!” His face turned back to me contorted into a grimace, “I don’t need your pity right now!”

There was a flash of green light and smoke, and he was gone. I was left with only silence, and my own thoughts.

“It wasn’t meant to make fun of you or anything… I really will miss seeing him around…” 

I looked back at my spot down the hall, and back at my list… But I didn’t really want to think about work right now….

About how he wouldn’t be there when I came back.

**Author's Note:**

> (which this get's resolved because he has to come back but they don't know that in the moment so they can be sad about it okay)


End file.
